Digimon Card Guardians part 1
Digimon, what are they? Where do they come from? These are the questions we ask ourselves. Lately weird cards appeared with strange creatures on them called Digimon, kids often collect them or play against others. But there are some cards that are unable to be read, those are the ones we have to look out for… “That one is getting away!” said a man in a suit, who was watching through the security camera of a creature running off. The creature had a guard covering its face, two horns sticking out the side of its head, clawed feet and a tail; on its tail it had a moon mark. “Send in Dobermon!” “Yes sir” said the female scientist who is working for him, she typed a code on her laptop and a cage opened with a dog like creature that had a spike collar on its neck. “Go!” the man hissed then Dobermon took off to chase after it. “Quick Kotemon!” called a boys voice. Kotemon was the boy’s partner and he waited for him on the other side of the fence, hoping his partner will succeed in carrying the Microchip they were assigned to get. He saw his partner from the distance coming and behind Kotemon was Dobermon, “Kotemon behind you!” the creature looked behind him while running, Dobermon was coming closer. The boy became nervous hoping Kotemon wouldn’t get caught or drop the Microchip, he had to act quickly or else Kotemon could get hurt. “Attack” he command. Kotemon turned around then stood his ground as did Dobermon. “Black Beam!” said Dobermon then he shot a dark energy from his mouth toward Kotemon and he dodged it, “Thunder Kote!” said Kotemon electricity flowed through his fist and he ran toward Dobermon punching his face. Dobermon fell back and howled to the skies, his master watched from above in the building. He smirked at this battled that was unfolding. “This battle has only begun” the man smirked. Meanwhile… A girl wearing black clothing walked into her school. She was nervous walking to class because of her classmates; they would bother her or tease her because she is timid. While she was lost in thought someone stuck out their foot and tripped her, making her fall on her face. “Oops sorry Rui-chan” the girl teased. “I didn’t see you there”. Rui looked up knowing the girl did it on purpose as the other kids laughed. She tried to reach for her glasses but the girl took it away from her before she could get to them. “I’m sure you won’t need these” the girl said before putting them in her pocket. “P-Please I-I need my g-glasses!” begged Rui in her eyes everything around her was blurry including the kids and the hallways. The kids continued to laugh until the bell rang; the girl who took her glasses threw them on the floor causing it to smash on the floor before walking into her classroom. Rui heard it smash on the floor and crawled then searched around for it. When she finally found it she put it on, some of the glass was shattered on the floor. She cried before walking into her class, she hated her life and the worst thing was she couldn’t tell anyone about what happened, thinking no one would believe her. She put the thought aside and wiped her tears away before sitting down next to the window. Rui wanted her life to change for the better someday. Category:stories Category:Digimon Fan Fiction Box Category:Digimon Category:Digimon Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories Category:Digimon card Guardians